


Intimacy

by aethina



Series: my emotions through writing [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Basically, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Overthinking, Pining Killua Zoldyck, but its all in killuas head, hes in love, just fluff, my thoughts told through killua, sorry - Freeform, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethina/pseuds/aethina
Summary: Intimacy/ˈɪntɪməsi/nounclose familiarity or friendship.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: my emotions through writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> i like this one actually, i hope you will too :]

Killua hates it. The emptiness he feels at the realization.

The way he craves for something most people his age had already experienced, probably more than once even. But he never had. 

Can you really crave something you never had in the first place? 

Killua wonders.

Nevertheless he feels it. He _longs_ for it. 

Sex and kissing, even holding hands, cuddling or hugging. Anything fairly intimate was foreign to him. 

Now being in his 20s, he often felt ashamed of it. Yet he so longed to experience it. 

Being close to someone you _love_ so much. 

He could only imagine it, so he often did. 

But he absolutely _DID NOT_ imagine all of this with Gon every single time, thank you very much.

He imagined having someone _(Gon)_ close to him, holding him in his arms or the other way around, laying together, being content with each other’s presence, feeling intimate. 

He imagined holding someone’s hand, fingers intertwined, holding onto each other for no particular reason other than to feel him close, knowing he’s not gonna let go anytime soon.

He imagined how it would feel to kiss someone, holding his face, gently rubbing his thumbs on his cheeks and admire the gaze full of love and the sparkles of excitement before closing the distance, mouths finally on each other’s and feeling like everything inside him was set free, bursting like fireworks, or maybe it was butterflies? He wouldn’t know.

He imagined how it would feel after kissing someone, noses and foreheads touching, sharing timid laughs and exchanging sweet _i love yous_ while staying close in each other’s arms, basking in the happiness and bliss of the moment nothing could be more perfect than that, he’s sure of it. 

He imagined everything domestic, someone being so caring and loving towards him and him _only_ , and his heart always melted a little more at the thoughts.

He imagined being so _in love_ , having sudden bursts of confidence making him able to voice his feelings out loud and both hearts gently beating in harmony as his feelings got reciprocated every time, maybe leading to a proposal, a sort of promise to stay together forever, for as long as their love would last, both knowing it would never truly end, even if it had to carry on in another life.

But all of this, he could only imagine.

He didn't know if he imagined it accurately.

Maybe he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> find me on twitter: @kiliuhan


End file.
